Harry Potter and the Family Secret
by Shadowgal ANBU
Summary: I have an idea about the Potter family history but fail at writing a story to go with it. James leaves a letter to Harry about the Potters and who they use to be during the Founders time. Please take this idea and run with it.
1. The Letter

**Can someone write a story for this? I can come up with little things like this but whenever I try to write more I fail. It can be a about Salazar and his lover or about Harry. I keep the parings up to you, it is fanfiction about magic if you want to say a man can get pregnant then go for it, if you dislike homosexual relationships then write about a man and a women, or you could have no pairings at all. If you see any mistakes in the letter you can change it but try to keep it similar. I got the translation through GoogleTranslate, if you know better please fix it. Leave a review saying you a going to write something with this or if you know about something similar please. Thank you, Shadow.  
**

My dearest son,

If you are reading this than the worse has come to pass and you know little to nothing of our family's past. I can only hope that your mother and I are reading this with you, or at least your godfather. However, our family has only survived this long by following our family motto 'speramus optima, para pessimus, 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst'. Your mother told me of a muggle quote, 'Anything that can possibly go wrong, does'. Unfortunately, with the Potter family luck you are being raised by people we wouldn't even consider.

A certain family has tried to ruin our family for centuries. It started over a thousand years ago when our ancestor became friends with three others and they built a school together. You think you know the story but very little of what is common knowledge today is true. You see our ancestor fell in love with someone who was considered below his station at the time but his friends knew that they were in love and stood by his side until the end. In opposition, a person of considerable power, magically & politically, also wanted our ancestor as his own. So, this powerful person spread rumors that our ancestor was being dosed with love potions. Our ancestor's family hadn't approved of the relationship but allowed it because he was happy. These rumors were just what they needed to try and separate the heir, our ancestor, and his lover, who was now pregnant. To protect his lover and unborn child, our ancestor and his friends hid him and his family and changed their name to Potter.

Over time the story changed until everyone believed that our ancestor left the school to hunt down the muggle-born who dosed him with love potions. By now you have figured out whom our ancestor is, Salazar Slytherin. When Voldemort was still in school, known as Tom Riddle back then, our family heard about his ability with parseltongue. My mother and father tried to adopt him, knowing that he was family as only the Slytherin family had the ability in England. Regrettably, a descendent of that powerful person who forced our family into hiding blocked our family from adopting him. I know that there is a prophecy saying you are meant to vanquish him and I am sorry to burden you with this knowledge but I couldn't let you fight him not knowing.

Your mother and I filled a vault with everything you need to know about our family and any other things we believe to be important. It is protected by parseltongue and blood. You can access the vault through your trust vault. There will be a symbol of a stag, snake, and lily at the back of the vault. Place a drop of blood on the snakes tongue and state your name. A door will open and everything you need should be there. The last and most important thing for you to know, your mother and I love you and no matter what, we will always be proud of you.

Happy 16th Birthday,

Mom & Dad


	2. Adopted

****Hey everyone, valfreya81 has adopted this story. I am ridiculously excited that I was able to inspire someone enough to continue this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Here is the summary:

The Potter family have a secret, Harry, is about to turn 16, he is still recovering from the death of his godfather, dealing with the prophecy. With Remus and Hermione along for the ride Harry, is about to learn a secret, that will rock his world, but the question is, what has this got to do with anything, The answer : EVERYTHING.


End file.
